


Подарок

by LS777



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Fantastic, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS777/pseuds/LS777
Summary: − Вы психи! – с громким хлопком закрыл коробку и положил на придиванный столик.Такой подставы, честно говоря, не ожидал. Это же надо додуматься?– Фил, не кипятись. Сейчас все покупают их себе, – Лукас взял подарок и насильно вложил в мою руку.





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Обоснуй подхрамывает (хотя билась над физиологией неков долго, но что вышло, то вышло).  
> Предупреждения: кинк на размер (микрояой), беспощадный флафф! )

Мне подарили его на двадцать пятый день рождения. Друзья с восторгом протянули синюю коробочку примерно шести сантиметров в ширину и двадцати в длину. Я удивленно обвел взглядом Шейлу, Лукаса и Питера и принял подарок.  
− Это наш общий презент тебе, − подмигнула Шейла.  
− Мы долго думали, что бы тебе подарить. Открывай скорее, только аккуратно! – воскликнул Питер, похлопав меня по плечу.  
Такое взволнованное состояние друзей было подозрительным. Обычно на мой день рождения они презентовали какие-нибудь безделушки: статуэтки животных, парфюм, книги (Шейла), билеты на бейсбол, хоккей (Лукас), запонки, галстуки, пижаму с кроликами?! (Питер), а потом мы заваливались в кафе, объедались там до отвала и продолжали вечер в каком-нибудь клубе.  
Вздохнув, я осторожно потянул пластмассовую крышку вверх.  
− Вы психи! – с громким хлопком закрыл коробку и положил на придиванный столик.  
Такой подставы, честно говоря, не ожидал. Это же надо додуматься?  
– Фил, не кипятись. Сейчас все покупают их себе, – Лукас взял подарок и насильно вложил в мою руку, – Конечно, обходятся они не дешево, но ухаживая за ним, ты сможешь забыть, наконец, о…  
– Хватит! Я уже давно обо всем забыл. Мне не нужен этот «питомец», что я буду с ним делать? – начал я злиться.  
– Филипп, это всё же человек, не обижай его! Ты сам не понимаешь, от чего отказываешься. Он будет любить тебя, а ты заботиться о нем, и как знать, может, ты полюбишь его в ответ, – Шейла укоризненно поджала губы и тыкнула в меня пальцем.  
Я отошел к окну, не желая ничего слышать. Мои друзья решили подставить меня? Немыслимо. Что я буду с ним делать? Да я даже котенка в детстве не имел, куда уж тут... это.  
– Все инструкции к нему здесь! – Питер вынул из портфеля толстую книжку, – Мы понимали, на что идем, купив тебе неко. Я уверен, ты справишься с ним.  
– Ну же, успокойся и посмотри, какой он милашка! Как раз тот тип, что ты любишь, – Шейла отобрала у меня коробку и открыла ее, показывая всем это существо.  
В коробке на мягком бархате лежал маленький неко. На вид ему было лет шестнадцать-восемнадцать. Около двадцати сантиметров в длину, с рыже-черными волосами, пушистыми ушками такого же цвета, и длинным хвостом, рыжим с белым пятном на конце. Он был одет в белую футболку и синие шорты до колен.  
Несколько столетий назад, когда человечество стало осваивать космос, многочисленные экспедиции посылались в разные концы вселенной в поисках разумной жизни. В одной из таких поездок люди наткнулись на враждебную нам расу сиров, полулюдей-полусобак, которые, несмотря на собачьи уши и хвосты, отличались развитым умом и навыками ведения военного дела.  
Началась война, результатом которой стало поражение сиров. Планета была захвачена, сиры обложены налогом, который они выплачивали местными товарами. В результате разведывательных операций военных выяснилось, что сиры держали в рабстве небывалых существ, маленьких человечков, похожих на кошек. Такая ситуация продолжалась уже много десятилетий. На сирском наречии их называли неко. Неки служили сирам, были слугами, шпионами, выполняли всю грязную работу. При этом они никогда не жаловались и сносили все притязания хозяев. При дальнейшем изучении обнаружилось, что, достигнув полового созревания, неки проходили определенный ритуал, который лишал их права выбора. На неделю неко впадал в глубокий сон и разбудить его мог только тот, кому предстояло стать его возлюбленным. Первый, кого неко видит после сна, становится его возлюбленным до конца жизни. Поэтому сиры пользовались этим, чтобы эксплуатировать маленький народ. Все ритуалы строго контролировались и неки запечатлялись на своих хозяев, чтобы с обожанием служить им до конца своих дней.  
Узнав о таком, земляне немедленно отреагировали и освободили неко от хозяев. Но, вдали от сиров, какими бы жестокими они не были, неко заболевали. Необъяснимая лихорадка нападал на них, и вылечить ее было невозможно. В результате очень многие неко по глупости людей погибли. Чтобы избежать дальнейшего истребления оставшихся неков вернули хозяевам. При этом сиры обязаны были каждую неделю приводить их в специальный центр, где выясняли физическое и психическое состояние неков, дабы избежать насилия со стороны сиров. Неки, хоть и любили запечатленных сиров, понимали свое плачевное положение и говорили обо всех накопленных обидах и грехах хозяев. Нарушившего неприкосновенность нека заключали в тюрьму на пять лет.  
Остальных незапечатленных неков решено было перевести на Землю, чтобы изучить и оградить от дурного влияния сиров. Интересно было то, что половозрелая особь вне зависимости от пола могла произвести на свет потомство.  
По наступлению совершеннолетия неко мог активировать наступление зачатия путем массажа определенной зоны с яйцеклетками и сперматозоидами, находящейся рядом с хвостом, и самооплодотвориться без участия других неков. Происходило это по желанию, и, конечно же, по настоятельным «просьбам» хозяев-возлюбленных. Рожать они могли два раза за всю жизнь, чем успешно пользовались сиры для создания новых рабов.  
Около ста неполовозрелых особей было привезено на Землю, где началось их тщательное исследование. Выяснилось, что неки живут примерно столько же, что и земной человек, правда стареют намного медленнее. И в пятьдесят они могут выглядеть на тридцать. Маленькие ушасто-хвостатые человечки сразу привлекли внимание общественности. Правительство Земли тут же создало ряд законов, регламентирующих положение инорасцев. Они были поставлены под защиту. Были проведены исследования, которые способствовали отмене запечатления неков, но ни один эксперимент ни привел к успеху. Тогда самым опытным специалистам было разрешено запечатляться с ними. Некам изготовили отдельные дома со всеми удобствами. Им было разрешено получать образование наравне с людьми и заниматься любой деятельностью. Однако вскоре богатые и влиятельные люди планеты захотели иметь живую игрушку у себя. Нескольких особей продали за бешеные деньги. Законы богачи соблюдали, создавая райские условия для своих подопечных. Неки снова стали подневольными. Их держали при себе как карманных ручных кошек. У запечатленных на людей Правительства неков отнимали родившихся детей, растили в специальных условиях, а затем продавали.  
И вот однажды, сын одного чиновника выпросил в подарок себе милую неко с белыми цветом шерсти. Парень заботился о ней, водил на прогулки, развлекал и занимался сексуальными утехами – ласкал ее клитор и влагалище пальцами. Так бы и продолжалось их блаженство, пока как-то утром он не увидел в своей постели неко-девушку обычного человеческого роста. Поднялся небывалый резонанс. Были привлечены ученые, которые выяснили, что неки могут менять свой рост в зависимости от роста запечатленного, но только тогда, когда запечатленный им партнер (вне зависимости от расы) полюбит неко в ответ. Вскоре после этого девушка-неко забеременела и родила неко-мальчика. Это был самый обычный младенец, за исключением ушей и хвоста.  
Закончилось все трагично. Достигнув совершеннолетия, неко случайно запечатлился с девушкой, у которой уже был муж. Узнав о случившемся, он увез ее подальше. Неко умер спустя неделю. Больше случаев рождения неков человеческого размера зафиксировано не было.  
Однако послушного, идеального любовника хотел каждый. Да и стать им было несложно. Всего-то полюбить это маленькое создание. Однако всё было не так просто, ведь именно гормоны неко определяли, любит ли его партнер. Поэтому за несколько столетий, прошедших после переселения неков на Землю, случаев превращения насчитывалось несколько десятков. Неков продолжали приобретать как домашних зверушек, разве что теперь позволить себе инорасцев могли и люди среднего достатка.  
Мне всегда претила идея покупки неко. Рабство, обращенное в новую форму, не красило людей будущего. Я никогда не скрывал от друзей свою ориентацию, имея отношения с парнями еще со школы, но подарить мне маленького бойфренда-кошака? Неслыханно.  
– Когда он проснется? – устало спросил я. Все равно от подарка не отвертеться.  
– В воспитательном центре сказали, что остался один день. Представляешь, как тебе повезло? Когда мы пришли туда, этого неко только поместили в капсулу сна, – Шейла ласково погладила его по ушкам, которые сейчас были прижаты к волосам, – Эх, хотела бы я себе такого котенка.  
– Вот и забирай себе! – заупрямился я, все еще не смирившейся с фактом будущего сожительства с неко. Будучи по профессии писателем, два детектива которого неожиданно стали бестселлерами, я зарабатывал неплохие деньги, арендовав большую квартиру с видом на Центральный парк. Находясь в процессе написания очередной книги и большую часть времени проводя дома, я не умел заботиться ни о ком, кроме себя.  
– Ты просто бесчувственная сволочь! – Шейла взглядом метала молнии. Хмыкнув, она вышла из гостиной.  
– Фил, хочешь, мы можем отдать его обратно. Правда, не знаю, кого они успеют подобрать этому крохе до завтра, – Лукас положил неко на подушку, испепеляя меня осуждающим взглядом.  
Знаю, я был слишком резок с Шейлой. Нужно извиниться.  
– Никуда не нужно ехать. Пусть остается, – махнул я рукой. Будь что будет.  
Успокоив Шейлу, мы решили по старой традиции посидеть в ресторане. Клуб был однозначно забракован.  
– Представляешь, Мэтти проснется (так оказывается, звали неко), а перед ним твоя пахнущая перегаром рожа, – хохотал Питер, когда все дружно поедали яблочный штрудель.  
– Мне теперь ему специальный дом покупать что ли?  
– Это уже ты у неко спросишь, он тебе скажет, что ему надо, а что нет, – просвещал Лукас, – Они же почти как люди, не забывай об этом.  
По визору нередко транслировали, в каких условиях люди содержат своих маленьких «кошечек». У некоторых из них имелись целые мини-дворцы, или отдельные комнаты в человеческом доме. Им шили эксклюзивную одежду, украшения и обувь. Не жизнь, малина.  
Попрощавшись с друзьями, я в тяжелых раздумьях отправился домой. Коробка со спящим неком так и лежала на диване. Я взял ее и отнес в свою комнату, поставив на тумбочку рядом.  
Приняв душ, лег в кровать и тут же заснул.  
***  
Алекс ласкал мою грудь ладонью, проводя пальцами по соскам и облизывая их поочередно по кругу. Меня выгнуло от нахлынувшего возбуждения. Теплый язык тут же проник в приоткрытый рот. Кайфф! Хотел сжать его сильнее, но почему-то не смог, и перевернулся на бок, услышав при этом возмущенный писк. Что? Какого?  
С трудом открыл заплывшие глаза. Прямо перед моим носом стоял маленький ушастик, хмуря рыжие брови, и резко махая хвостом из стороны в сторону.  
− ЭЭЭ… мм, – больше ничего членораздельного выдать не получилось, но уже через минуту мой мозг начал работать. Неко проснулся!  
Ушастик между тем отпихнул с себя край одеяла, которым я его видимо и сбил, когда переворачивался, и с улыбкой посмотрел на меня.  
– Доброе утро, верзила! Хватит, спать, накорми своего возлюбленного, – показало это чудо на себя пальцем.  
Так меня еще ни разу не называли. Да, я выше среднего роста, но не такой уж и большой, но по сравнению с этим... как зовут этого наглеца?  
– Я не слышу, что ты там пищишь, котенок. Подойди поближе, – хищно оскалил зубы в ответ.  
Неко хмыкнул, и с размаху запрыгнул на мою грудь, начиная плясать неизвестный мне танец. Я в шоке хлопнул ресницами. С ним моей скучной жизни пришел конец, однозначно.  
– И вот с этим придурком мне жить всю жизнь? Да пусть великий Китис оторвет мне уши и хвост! – воскликнул неко, продолжая прыгать на мне.  
Чуть улыбнувшись, я ухватил его рукой и перенес на тумбочку, попутно встав с постели.  
– Я думал, ты будешь петь мне серенады, котенок, а не хамить, даже не познакомившись, – с укором произнес в ответ.  
– У тебя неправильное представление о запечатлении. Да, я по уши влюблен в тебя и мое сердце готово вырваться из груди, но это не значит, что я буду сразу лизать твои пятки. Связь укрепляется через два-три дня, так говорили в центре, – бурнул неко, ногой пихая свое бывшее место жительства. Вот же повезло мне!  
– Меня зовут Филипп. А тебя? – с любопытством я наблюдал за хвостом, покачивающемся в каком-то своем плавном темпе.  
– Мэтти. Так ты будешь меня кормить? Да и в туалет не мешало бы. Я вообще-то неделю был в отключке.  
Блин. Точно! Протянул ладонь к неко, и тот забрался в нее с кошачьей грацией, лукаво улыбнувшись. Вместе мы пошли в туалет. Там я поставил его на край унитаза и остановился, замерев.  
– Так и будешь смотреть? Отвернись, – вот вредный котенок. Я отвернулся.  
Услышав слабое журчание, меня чуть не пробило на смех. Этот малыш такой забавный. Украдкой повернулся, наблюдая, как Мэтти запихнул свой член в трусы, а затем застегнул шорты. Черт, ему ведь нужна одежда, не ходить же все время в старом? Позже решил заказать в информаторе что-нибудь подходящее для моего котика. Стоп! Когда это он успел стать моим?  
– Я все, – отозвался неко.  
– Хорошо, мне тоже нужно облегчиться. Посмотришь или выйдешь?  
– Чего? Ни за что! Я ухожу! – без возражений открыл ему дверь и выпустил наружу.  
После мы зашли в ванную. Мэтти я поставил на раковину, где он освежился под тонкой струей воды.  
Умывшись, усадил неко на плечо, и направился в кухню. Есть хотелось зверски.  
Мэтти с любопытством озирался вокруг.  
– Ты что обычно ешь?  
– Да все! По утрам нам давали кашу или омлет с овощами, тосты с джемом, чай.  
– Ну омлет я сооружу, да и тосты найдутся. Отлично!  
Мэтти прошелся по столу, деловито открывая стоящие там баночки.  
Пока я доставал из холодильника ингредиенты, раздался громкий чих.  
– Ну и зачем ты открыл специи? – засмеялся я над красным лицом неко, отряхивающего черный перец с волос.  
– Я же не знал, что там такое.  
– Сядь на край стола и успокойся, я скоро уже сделаю, – сказал я, перемешивая все необходимое в сковороде. Тут же поставил на разогрев чайник и намазал тосты клубничным джемом.  
Неко на удивление послушно сел и принюхался к исходящим от плиты ароматам. Отрезав небольшую часть от тоста, я показал ее котенку.  
– Столько хватит? – он наморщил лоб, но одобрительно кивнул.  
– У меня пока нет для тебя подходящей посуды, и других бытовых принадлежностей. Все-таки мне тебя подарили совершенно неожиданно.  
– Так это не ты меня выбрал? – его голос прозвучал грустно. Черт, похоже, я его обидел. Неко не могут распоряжаться своей жизнью, так как заходят сами. И в том виноваты мы, люди.  
– Друзья решили скрасить мое одиночество, – выдал все как есть. Пусть знает.  
Он глянул на меня, прядая ушами. Такой милый.  
В тишине я доделал завтрак и положил омлет на блюдце. Следом вытащил еще одно и налил туда чай.  
Сложив по-турецки ноги, неко руками ухватился за горячий омлет и закономерно обжегся, с шипением сбросив его на блюдце.  
– Сначала подуй! – я вытащил салфетку и обтер маленькие хрупкие ладошки Мэтти. Неко отвел глаза и покраснел? Я лишь усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. Он последовал моему совету и аккуратно взял омлет в руки, на этот раз, без происшествий засовывая в рот небольшой кусочек. Следом и я присоединился к трапезе. Наблюдать за неко было неожиданно интересно. Будто маленькая куколка. Нет, маленький котенок.  
Мэтти с урчанием дожевал тост, и наклонился к чаю, высовывая розовый язык.  
По мне будто прошелся разряд тока, когда я увидел, как он лакал чай. Что за хрень? Нужно успокоиться.  
Напившись, Мэтти вытерся салфеткой. Волосы котенка разметались во все стороны, закрывая от меня его бледное лицо. Я потянулся к неко и убрал пряди со лба. Захотелось рассмотреть его глаза. Зеленые. Ну кто бы сомневался. Он зыркнул на меня, смешно округлив глаза, и в который уже раз покраснел. Я погладил неко по голове, проводя пальцем между ушками, и услышал слабое мурлыканье. Теперь уже он сам подставлялся под ласку, подняв хвост вверх.  
– Я сделаю для тебя все что угодно, – мурчаще проговорил Мэтти, руками стараясь обвить мое запястье.  
Такая резкая перемена настроения котика показалась странной, и я отстранился.  
Неко тяжело вздохнул, со страхом глядя на меня.  
– И что это только что было, котенок? – с улыбкой спросил я.  
– Так работает связь. Когда ты прикасаешься ко мне, я готов сделать что угодно. Мне рассказывали об этом, но я не думал, что может быть так...– он не договорил и отвернулся.  
– Приятно?  
– Да. Через два дня связь укрепится, и я буду чувствовать тебя постоянно, – он подпрыгнул и прижался к моей ладони, все еще лежащей на столе.  
– Я всегда этого боялся. Того, что мне достанется какая-нибудь старая толстая тетка, которая будет таскать меня в сумке, а я буду влюбленными глазами смотреть на нее и радоваться. Но когда утром я проснулся и увидел тебя. Я знаю, это глупо и ты можешь сказать, что это все лишь запечатление, но ты мне очень понравился. Хотя я и не мечтал о возлюбленном парне, но... – он смотрел мне в глаза, ласково поглаживая руку. В тот момент я понял, что конкретно влип.  
– Не переживай, Мэтти. Я не буду таскать тебя в сумке, и ты волен будешь делать то, что сам захочешь. Ты очень красивый, котенок, – я провел пальцем вдоль его спины, останавливаясь у основания хвоста, мягко надавливая там.  
Котенок неожиданно выгнулся дугой, муркнув от наслаждения. И тут я почувствовал, как его член стал твердеть и явственно обозначаться в шортах. Да я и сам неожиданно возбудился от этих незатейливых прикосновений к котенку. Мне так захотелось потрогать Мэтти, что, недолго думая, я стащил с него шорты с трусами, высвобождая гордо торчащий пенис.  
Мэтти дернулся, будто хотел убежать, но я придержал его рукой за талию.  
– Не бойся, я хочу поласкать тебя! – смочив слюной палец, я осторожно прижал его к члену неко и стал двигать им вдоль маленькой плоти.  
Котик обмяк в моих руках и больше не сопротивлялся, сладко подмурлыкивая от удовольствия. Ушки его подрагивали, а хвост терся о запястье моей руки.  
– Мф, мф, – бормотал Мэтти и тонко пискнув, вскоре кончил. Мой палец был весь в липкой белой сперме, и, не удержавшись, я слизал ее. Похожа на человеческую, слегка горчит, но в целом неплохо. Я усмехнулся. У самого стояло колом.  
Неко чуть было не свалился на пол, но я вовремя успел его подхватить и унес в ванную.  
Смыв все следы, Мэтт смущенно поглядывал на меня, но наткнувшись на ответный взгляд, тут же отвернулся.  
– Тебе так никто не делал? – мысль, что кто-то творил всякие непотребности с моим неко, болью расползлась по позвоночнику.  
– Никто. До меня вообще и не дотрагивались, кроме как при необходимости куда-то перенести.  
Эти слова успокоили меня, и я радостно чмокнул Мэтти в щеку. Он заулыбался и игриво толкнул меня белым кончиком хвоста, угодив в нос.  
Так началась моя новая жизнь с неко.  
***  
За неделю мы с моим маленьким неко купили ему все необходимое, начиная от кружки и заканчивая зубной щеткой. Мэтти оказался непривередливым и быстро свыкся с новым жилищем, шустро бегая по всей квартире, крутя пушистым хвостом.  
Это чудо не давало мне покоя ни днем, ни ночью. Как и сказал неко, связь со мной окрепла, и теперь он ластился ко мне, нарываясь на заботу и внимание. Я не мог отказать, постоянно гладил его между ушками, вдоль хвоста, дрочил член, доводя котика до оргазма, а потом сам убегал гонять шкурку в ванной. Мэтти часто терся об мои пальцы и даже вылизывал их, мурча от восторга.  
Мэтти оказался смышленым, и рассказал, что освоил школьную программу на отлично. Учился он дистанционно, никогда не покидая воспитательного центра. Услышав это, я обомлел. Он ни разу не гулял на улице! Я решил исправить это немедленно, и на следующий день мы собрались на пикник в Центральный парк. Написание книги шло умеренными темпами, в график, установленный издательством, я укладывался, поэтому мог позволить себе немного побездельничать.  
– Ура! Идем на свидание! – шумел неко, стоя возле маленького зеркала на столе и придирчиво выбирая одежду. Я накупил ему кучу маек, шорт, джинс, пуловеров и т. п. вещей.  
Сам же укладывал бутерброды в сумку. Действительно как на свидание. Вот ведь удивительно, еще неделю назад я был погружен в меланхолию и не хотел не то, что отношений, но и обычного общения. Последние полгода я страдал от разрыва с Алексом, который почти разрушил мою веру в счастливую радужную жизнь. И тут появился этот маленький котенок! Сам не заметил, как стал привязываться к нему. То как он болтал без умолку, улыбался и помогал мне по мелочам, вовсе не напрягало.  
Друзья неоднократно интересовались, как поживает мой маленький «парень», на что я безропотно отвечал: «Все в порядке». Поэтому в воскресенье они нагрянули с визитом, чему я нисколько не удивился. Весь вечер они общались с Мэтти, которому поначалу было неловко столь пристальное внимание, но уже скоро он втянулся и с удовольствием поддерживал беседу.  
– Он не обижает тебя? Только скажи, и я оторву ему руки, – грозилась Шейла.  
– Не нужно, у него чудесные руки, особенно пальцы, – хитро прищурившись, мурлыкнул Мэтти. Я поперхнулся. Вот ведь мелкий! Бесенок!  
Слава богу, друзья ничего не заподозрили, и, посидев еще часок, наконец, ушли. А я потом еще долго мучил неко своими «чудесными» руками, не давая кончить. Хныча от возбуждения, котик жалобно просил прощения. И я, конечно, простил, дважды.  
Теперь же мы шли по улице, вдоль потока машин. Мэтти сидел на плече, крепко держась за воротник рубашки. Его хвост щекотал шею, но я стоически терпел, не подавая виду.  
Погода была достаточно теплая для конца апреля. Деревья покрылись листьями, светило солнце, в общем, сказка.  
Мы расположились под большим дубом, разложив покрывало. Я с удовольствием вытянул ноги и огляделся. Отдыхающих было много, недалеко от нас находились только две парочки, которые не были особо шумными. Мэтти спрыгнул в траву, высматривая что-то. Я не стал мешать его исследовательскому интересу. Пусть порезвится. Сам же вытащил книжку, решив немного скоротать время.  
Вскоре я так углубился в чтение, что не заметил подкравшегося неко. Он вдруг очутился на моих коленях, всматриваясь в книжку.  
– Ну как тебе здесь?  
– Супер! Я раньше такое только по информатору видел. Так здорово! Пойдем вместе прогуляемся вглубь парка, я один боюсь заблудиться.  
Я только кивнул. Мы неспешно шли по парку (я шел, Мэтти сидел на плече), как вдруг наше внимание привлекла брюнетка, сидевшая на скамейке у фонтана. Она что-то рассерженно шипела и кривила яркие губы. Приглядевшись, я заметил на скамейке рядом с ней неко.  
Он был одет в черные штаны и такую же майку, а на шее висел маленький ошейник. Сам неко был блондином, с серебристо-серым хвостом, которым нервно махал из стороны в сторону.  
– Мелкий ушлепок! Сколько можно повторять, не дерзи моим друзьям. Я точно тебя выдеру! – все больше свирепела девушка.  
– Они назвали меня тараканом! Я не намерен терпеть такие оскорбления от посторонних! И если ты хоть пальцем тронешь меня, я позвоню в общество охраны неков!  
– Да ты не посмеешь! Забыл кто я? Я запрещу тебе, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать!  
Мэтти с интересом следил за их разборками, ближе прижимаясь к шее, а потом шепнул на ухо: «Пойдем скорее!»  
Я прибавил шагу. В молчании мы обошли парк и вернулись на наше место. Мэтти был вялым и неразговорчивым.  
– Ты чего котенок?  
– Ты же не отдашь меня обратно в центр?  
– Что за глупости ты придумал. Конечно, не отдам. Ты теперь мой навсегда.  
Мэтти чмокнул меня в щеку, а когда я повернулся, то поцеловал в губы. Поцелуй был легкий, как прикосновение пушинки, но от него сердце мое застучало сильнее.  
Я пригладил его вечно торчащие пряди волос. Спустя полчаса мы пообедали бутербродами, выпили сок и отправились домой.  
Переодевшись, уселись на диван посмотреть фильм, предварительно записанный на флэшку Мэтти. На удивление он очень хорошо мог управляться с ноутбуком; в ответ на мой недоуменный взгляд лишь пожал плечами: «Я вообще-то не в пещере жил, у всех неко был доступ к информатору». Он же еще и образование получил, точно.  
Котенок сел мне на бедро, болтая хвостом в опасной близости от моей промежности. Его маленькое тельце было очень горячим, и мой член начал весьма недвусмысленно реагировать, твердея на глазах. Я кашлянул и попытался убрать наглого пушистого провокатора, но неко посмотрел на меня, и развернувшись, ладонями начал массировать пах через домашние штаны.  
− Ты что делаешь, Мэтти?  
− Фил, пожалуйста, я хочу приласкать тебя, ты ведь столько раз делал мне…− тут он покраснел, но руки с уже твердого члена не убрал. Плюнув на все сомнения, тем более я давно мечтал о своем неко, приспустил штаны с трусами, высвободив спружинивший член, смотрящий вверх.  
− Ох! Такой большой! – глаза у котика были размером с блюдца. Не дав мне опомниться, неко высунул язычок и прошелся им вдоль ствола, двумя руками оглаживая его и чуть сжимая. Я выгнулся от сладостной неги, охватившей меня. Никогда я еще не испытывал подобных эмоций. Удовольствие пронзило меня и почему-то скопилось внизу позвоночника, заставляя стонать и чуть дергаться навстречу моему котенку. Неко же вдоволь нализавшись, чуть отогнул член и.. Боже, мать моя женщина! Просунул язык в уретральный канал, полностью! Я чуть не взвыл, подкидывая бедра вверх.  
− Потише! – возмущенно крикнули мне снизу, и с трудом открыв глаза, увидел, что чуть не скинул неко с дивана.  
− Прости, хороший мой! – я поднял неко, и быстро избавив себя от штанов, полностью лег на диван, положив Мэтти на живот. Тот тоже снял с себя вещички и вновь принялся за минет. Теперь очередь дошла до головки, которую он лизал и сжимал пальцами. Я и так ходил возбужденный почти все время, а когда тебя так активно вылизывают… Кончил я быстро, с силой сжимая обивку дивана. Семя забрызгало все лицо котенка, и он усиленно стал обтираться… об меня.  
Я притянул неко ближе к лицу, уложив животом на грудь, и стер оставшиеся капли. Аппетитная попка с рыже-белым хвостиком были выставлены на обозрение, а уши стояли торчком.  
− Ну как?  
− Ты поразил меня до глубины души, котенок! – я провел пальцем между розовыми половинками попки, нащупывая крошечный вход. Нет, я его точно порву, даже если мизинец попытаюсь просунуть. Нужно придумать что-то другое, а пока… Я очень хотел облизать моего котика в ответ.  
Осторожно взяв неко, я приблизил его ко рту и заработал языком по в миг вставшему пенису. Мэтти изумленно мявкнул, и схватил обеими руками мой большой палец. Я облизывал член по всей длине, кружил по яичкам и дальше, очерчивая дырочку ануса. Котик не переставал стонать и извиваться в моей руке.  
− Фил, Фил! Я сейчас...аххх, − белая жидкость брызнула мне на язык, и я вылизал все досуха.  
Неко обмяк, и я осторожно положил его на грудь, поглаживая по спине и хвосту. Спустя двадцать минут мы пришли в себя. Неко поцеловал меня в шею и тихо сказал то, от чего мое сердце рухнуло вниз со страшной скоростью: «Я люблю тебя!». А после заснул.  
Я лежал, не шевелясь, с засохшей спермой на животе и любимым котенком на груди. Кажется, я влюбился.  
***  
Идея пощупать попку котика изнутри пришла мне после того, как я стал свидетелем того, как Мэтти засовывал в анус пальцы, смотря порнушку. Обычно днем я писал роман в своей комнате, а неко сидел в гостиной, готовясь на ноутбуке к поступлению. Он решил подать заявку на получение дистанционного образования по специальности дизайна помещений. Оказывается, он неплохо умел рисовать и очень хотел разрабатывать свои проекты по декорированию жилых помещений. Я не мог препятствовать неко в этом, поэтому каждый занимался своим делом. После мы готовили ужин, смотрели фильмы, или выходили на прогулки по городу. Как-то раз, я вышел в коридор и увидел, как котик удовлетворяет себя под стоны резвящихся парней. Мэтти был возбужден, хвост обвился вокруг ноги, член оглаживался одной рукой, другой же втискивался в плотное кольцо мышц. Эта картинка так возбудила, что я быстро ворвался в ванную и отдрочил, еле удерживаясь на подкашивающихся ногах.  
И тогда я задумался… Что же мне просунуть в котенка, чтобы не навредить? Карандаш? Нет, слишком твердый. Зубочистку? Нет, больно мелкая и острая и тут меня осенило! Ватная палочка! Идеально, мягко и чувствительно!  
Заранее приготовив парочку «инструментов» возле кровати, а заодно и смазку, я лег на бок, подперев голову рукой, и разглядывал Мэтти. Он как раз снимал одежду перед сном, оставаясь в милых красных трусишках с котятами (ха). Обычно мы по очереди вылизывали друг друга (что приравнивалось к минету), а потом спокойно засыпали. Мэтт ложился на подушку рядом с моей.  
− Мэтти! Давай сегодня попробуем кое-что новое, − начал атаку я.  
− Что же? − с любопытством запрядел ушами мой неко.  
− Ты хотел бы получить анальный оргазм?  
Мэтти заалел от стыда, испуганно на меня глядя. Я прищурился и усадил его себе на грудь.  
− Признавайся, игрался со своей попкой? А?  
− Ох, да, − смущенно засопел он, пытаясь слезть с меня, но я вовремя опомнился.  
− Не бойся, я хочу помочь тебе, − я поцеловал его в пушистую макушку, нежно прикусив ушко, и котенок застонал.  
Я стянул мешавшиеся трусы и активно начал вылизывать член и мошонку неко, захватывая колечко ануса. Мэтти задрожал, задышал чаще, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Хорошенько разморив моего пушистика, я попросил его разработать мышцы ануса предварительно смазанными пальцами, что тот с энтузиазмом принялся выполнять. Сам же взял ватную палочку и густо смочил ее в смазке, наслаждаясь ходящими туда-сюда пальцами в попке котика. Когда в него спокойно помещались четыре пальца, я взял неко в ладонь и осторожно стал протискивать головку палочки внутрь. Глядя, как исказилось лицо Мэтти, я испугался.  
− Больно, котенок?  
− Немного, но ты продолжай, я хочу. Как будто это ты! − глянув мне в глаза, прошептал он. Мне самому казалось, будто это мой член протискивается в его узкую девственную дырочку. Возбуждение зашкаливало, спину пробил пот.  
Я просунул головку до конца и замер, давая неко и себе отдышаться. Мэтти поджал пальцы на ногах и вцепился в руку, постепенно расслабляясь.  
Я осторожно начал двигать палочку, пытаясь нащупать простату котика. Запихивал внутрь, до конца не вынимая и давая привыкнуть к ощущениям, и скоро мои старания дали результат. Мэтти замурчал, его член подпрыгнул к животу, а бедра подались навстречу палочке. Похоже, я нашел ту самую точку.  
− Нравится?  
− Да, Фил. Еще! Сильнее! − метался на моей руке неко, вертя хвостом и подмахивая бедрами навстречу. Я ускорил движения и теперь полностью вытаскивал головку, а затем снова всовывал внутрь.  
Словно это я внутри, трахаю своего любимого, с силой долблюсь в тесное пространство, рычу от возбуждения. Долго неко не продержался и буквально через минуту затрясся в оргазме, даже не касаясь себя. Сперма тонкой струйкой вытекла из урерты, а потом Мэтти отключился. Я обтер заласканного котика и положил на подушку. Собственный член готов был взорваться, поэтому, смазав руку, я задвигал по стволу, нажимая большим пальцем на головку и кусая губы. Оргазм волной смыл все мысли, и я распластался по кровати, ничего не соображая.  
Посмотрел на довольного котенка, лениво щурившегося рядом.  
− Как тебе? Понравилось?  
− Шутишь? Это было изумительно, волшебно, я даже увидел звезды! − делился впечатлениями неко.  
Я рассмеялся.  
− Как бы я хотел, чтобы мы были вместе по-настоящему, − вздохнул он. Почувствовав изменившееся настроение неко, я тут же погладил его между ушей.  
− Мы и так вместе! По-настоящему.  
− Правда?  
− Я не занимаюсь любовью со всеми подряд.  
Мэтти удивленно навострил уши.  
− Любовью?  
Я поцеловал неко в макушку и приподнял его голову, заставив посмотреть в глаза.  
− Я сам не понял, как это случилось. Мои прошлые отношения закончились слишком болезненно, и я думал, что точно больше не полюблю, но ты заставил мое сердце биться чаще. Люблю тебя, Мэтти.  
Котенок прижался к моей щеке всем телом, руками цепляясь за подбородок, а хвостом пощекотав кончик носа. Я захихикал, отмахиваясь от пушистого провокатора.  
− Ты самый лучший, Фил. Я очень, очень, очень сильно люблю тебя.  
Я хмыкнул и потащил неко в душ.  
***  
− Спасибо большое! Я так рада, что увидела вас! Я читала все ваши книги, − восторженно щебетала молодая девушка, когда я подписывал очередной роман. Народу набралось прилично. Очередь не собиралась рассасываться и через полтора часа, что я находился в книжном. Новый роман разошелся стотысячным тиражом, и, судя по такому же количеству предзаказов, этой цифрой не ограничится.  
Поэтому мой редактор в срочном порядке организовал эту презентацию с раздачей автографов. Многим хотелось пообщаться с автором. Я и сам был не против. С тех пор как в моем доме поселился Мэтти, мое затворничество закончилось. Я вновь почувствовал себя довольным жизнью.  
Неко, кстати, сидел на столе рядом и ревностно следил за каждым фанатом. Если девушки или (что реже) парни начинали флиртовать со мной, а более храбрые хватать за руки, Мэтти поднимал хвост трубой, шипел и даже норовил укусить кого-нибудь, но я вовремя замечал сей порыв и успевал оставить его.  
− Это мой парень, убери руки, дылда! − ругался котик, когда ко мне начала клеиться дамочка среднего возраста. Она тут же зыркнула на неко и не хуже него зашипела:  
− Как вы посмели принести этого блохастого кота на важное мероприятие! Я была о вас лучшего мнения!  
Она надменно хмыкнула, выхватила книгу у меня из рук и гордо пошла на выход. Я честно пытался не смеяться. Котенок надулся и отвернулся от меня, раздраженно махая хвостом и прижав уши.  
Я глотнул воды и принял из рук очередную книгу на подпись, не поднимая глаз.  
− Твоя новая книга и правда захватывающая, − низкий и очень знакомый голос вывел меня из задумчивости. Увидеть того, кто стоял передо мной, я совсем не ожидал.  
Алекс улыбнулся также обаятельно, как и всегда и заправил за ухо упавшую прядь. Мой бывший совсем не изменился. Черные волосы до плеч, карие глаза и ямочка на подбородке.  
− Алекс… − я впал в ступор и больше ничего выдать не смог.  
− Давно не виделись, Филипп. Ты стал писать еще лучше, я читал, не отрываясь, − вещал он, сканируя меня взглядом, пока не наткнулся на Мэтти. − А это кто?  
Тот скрестил руки на груди и хмуро уставился на Алекса в ответ.  
− Это Мэтью, мой любимый, − без запинки выдал я абсолютно спокойно. Мое сердце больше не болело от его измены. Я и не вспоминал об Алексе уже давно. Потому что ничего к нему не испытывал.  
Котик, услышав это, раскрыл рот, а потом широко улыбнулся и дотронулся до моей руки. Я погладил его по спине.  
− Серьезно, Филипп? Ты перешел на экзотику? Никогда бы не подумал, что ты зоофил.  
− Не смей оскорблять Мэтти. Ты пришел за автографом, так держи и не задерживай очередь, − одернул я его.  
Он взял книгу и, не оглядываясь, пошел на выход.  
Мэтти ничего не сказал, всю оставшуюся встречу сидел тихо, поглядывая на меня таким похотливым взглядом, при этом облизывая губы, что меня бросало в жар и твердело в паху. Наконец последний читатель, удовлетворенно прижав к груди книгу, ушел.  
Я уладил все дела с директором магазина, и мы смогли поехать домой.  
Мэтти накинулся на меня как голодный зверь, вжикнув ширинкой между моих ног. Я приспустил джинсы с трусами и со стоном откинулся на сидении, наслаждаясь губами, вылизавшими уздечку, и руками, плотно обхватившими член. Котенок даже не возмутился, когда я позорно быстро кончил, забрызгав ему все лицо. Он сыто облизнулся и проговорил: «Спасибо, что заступился. Ты знаешь этого типа?»  
Я вытер салфетками лицо Мэтти и посадил его на соседнее кресло.  
− Это мой бывший парень. Мы встречались три года, пока я не застукал его с другим.  
− Он просто мудак. Мне сразу не понравилась его рожа, − фыркнул неко.  
− Теперь это не имеет значения. У меня есть ты, и я порву любого, кто посмеет тебя обидеть.  
Мэтти стал малиновым и с нежностью посмотрел на меня. Уже дома я облизал котика с головы до ног, дважды заставив кончить. Прижал его ближе к своему лицу и с глупой улыбкой заснул.  
***  
Пробуждение было странным. Грудь сдавило навалившейся тяжестью, а к губам прижалось нечто мягкое и пушистое. Я с трудом разлепил глаза и увидел, что на мне лежит парень!? Кошачье ухо щекотало рот, а рука незнакомца плотно обхватывала мой торс.  
Не может быть! Это же?  
Паренек зашевелился, рыжая макушка упала на подушку. Я удивленно уставился на неко, а это был, несомненно он. Отодвинув одеяло, я начал подробно изучать Мэтти. Стройное, худощавое тело с небольшими мускулами, рыже-черные волосы и большие ушки того же цвета, сзади выглядывал длинный хвост с белым кончиком.  
Заснули мы полностью раздетыми, поэтому я мог во всех подробностях рассмотреть пока еще мягкий, розовый член с небольшой мошонкой.  
Не верилось, что передо мной лежал тот самый милый маленький неко. Я погладил его ушки, отчего котенок сразу же зашевелился и открыл глаза. Он заспанно улыбнулся, и, потянувшись, зевнул.  
– Доброе утро! – не удержавшись, я припал к его губам, врываясь языком внутрь. Мэтти округлил глаза, не понимая, что происходит, но уверенно отвечая.  
Я навалился на неко, с наслаждением оглаживая его руки, грудь, живот. Хвост ударил меня по бедру, а очнувшийся Мэтти вырвался из моих объятий и отпрыгнул в сторону.  
– Что случилось? Как я стал таким? Я теперь такой же большой, как ты! – он удивленно стал ощупывать себя.  
– Это ты мне скажи! Когда я проснулся, ты уже был таким.  
– Неко может стать одного роста с запечатленным только в одном случае, если его любовь взаимна, – Мэтти взвизгнул и вцепился в мои плечи, покрыв поцелуями мои щеки и скулы.  
– Неужели ты во мне сомневался? – притворно возмутился я, оглаживая спину котика.  
– Нет, что ты, ни капли. Я так люблю тебя, Фил! – неко обхватил меня за шею, утягивая в головокружительный поцелуй.  
Мои руки вовсю гуляли по телу Мэтти, остановившись на основании хвоста. Я осторожно провел пальцами по шерсти, и котик замурчал мне в губы. Помассировав хвост еще пару минут, спустился ниже.  
Сжав в руках так давно вожделенные мною ягодицы неко, я аккуратно развел их, указательным пальцем кружа по анусу. Мэтти выгнулся и стал тереться о мое тело уже твердым членом. Мой орган мигом среагировал, начиная подниматься.  
– Это просто чудо! Случаев, когда неко вырастает, очень мало, – Мэтти был возбужден до предела, но не переставал восхищаться новым положением вещей.  
– Давай порассуждаем об этом позже, чудо мое, – вставший член удобно лег в ложбинку между ягодиц котика, и овладеть возлюбленным хотелось до звезд.  
Неко прикусил кожу на моей шее, усиленно потираясь об меня.  
С трудом оторвавшись от Мэтти, я нашел смазку и вогнал сразу два пальца в дырочку.  
Котенок вздрогнул, зашипев от боли.  
– Осторожнее, это тебе не ватную палочку внутрь совать!  
– Прости, любимый! – замедлив движения внутри, я поцелуями спустился до груди, вбирая в рот торчащий сосок. От нахлынувшего возбуждения я застонал, лаская языком упругие горошины. Мэтти впился мне в плечи, мурча что-то невразумительное и прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
Тугие стенки стали податливыми, и вскоре пальцы беспрепятственно входили в отверстие. Найдя бугорок, я мягко стал массировать простату. Неко застонал, уже сам насаживаясь на меня. Хвост его встал столбом. Щеки покраснели, а взгляд расфокусировался. От одного вида котенка хотелось кончить.  
Не вытерпев, я смазал себя и стал медленно погружаться в анус.  
– Фииил, – протянул котик мне в ухо.  
Вставив до конца, я дал нам отдышаться, а через несколько минут сделал первый толчок.  
– Так хорошо, еще, пожалуйста, еще, – Мэтти со свистом выдохнул, насаживаясь на меня самостоятельно. Я подхватил его ноги и с силой стал опускать на член. Такого возбуждения я не испытывал никогда. Даже с бывшем не было таких сильных ощущений, что я испытывал сейчас, с моим любимым котенком.  
Член Мэтти и не думал опадать, постоянно шлепаясь о мой живот.  
Стенки кишечника обхватывали меня так плотно, что я сдерживался из последних сил. Опустив одну руку на ствол неко, я заскользил по нему, в такт точкам. Отчаянно мяукнув, Мэтти затрясся и оросил мой живот белыми каплями. Сделав еще несколько движений, я поцеловал котика в губы и со стоном кончил. Мы обессилено завалились на кровать, обняв друг друга. Расслабленный член вскоре выскользнул из растянутой дырочки.  
Я все еще не мог отдышаться.  
– Ты самое лучшее, что случилось в моей жизни, Мэтти! – шепнул я, нежно прикусывая пушистое ушко.  
Неко промолчал, сильнее сжав меня в объятиях.  
Мои глаза закрылись, а сознание вновь погрузилось в сон.  
***  
Когда о Мэтти узнали, общественность взбудоражилась. Одни сыпали злобными комментариями, что неко нужно сдать на опыты, другие вставали на защиту. Исследовательский центр обследовал неко вдоль и поперек, не выявив никаких отклонений. Мэтти был здоровым, половозрелым неко. С небольшим преимуществом.  
– Поздравляю вас, плоду уже три недели, прижился замечательно, так что скоро вы станете родителями! Разумеется, мы проследим за ходом беременности, приходите через две недели на повторное обследование, – ошарашил нас врач.  
Мэтти испуганно пискнул и потерял сознание. Я сам чуть не хлопнулся в обморок, но самочувствие любимого было важнее. Я не дал ему свалиться со стула, крепко придержав за плечи.  
Доктор сунул котенку под нос пузырек с пахучей жидкостью, приводя в сознание.  
Неко прижался ко мне, не желая отпускать.  
– Почему ты не сказал мне, что хочешь ребенка?  
– Я и не хотел пока. Сам не понимаю, как так получилось, – прошептал красный как рак Мэтти.  
– Но я думал, только неко может сделать это!  
– Если у двоих достаточно крепкая связь, то запечатленный также может активизировать процесс зачатия у неко, – вмешался доктор.  
– Помнишь, когда я превратился, ты массировал мне основание хвоста? – воскликнул неко.  
Я усмехнулся. Такое точно не забудешь.  
Из кабинета мы вышли с улыбками на лице, крепко держась за руки.  
– Я боюсь, Фил, – смущенно пробормотал Мэтти.  
– Мы справимся. Обещаю.


End file.
